


Revolutionaries

by KillianJones32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Homophobic Language, Umbridge being her usual self and Linny not standing for it, Warning for Umbridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: When Professor Umbridge tries to intimidate Luna and Ginny into ending their relationship, the two girls refuse to give into her hate and remind her that her bigotry won’t be tolerated by them, the school or the ministry.





	Revolutionaries

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of potterprideweek on tumblr with the theme revolutionaries

“Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, do take a seat.”

Dolores Umbidge’s voice might be as sickly sweet as her overwhelmingly pink office but Ginny wasn’t going to play into her manipulative mind-games.

She was just about to open her mouth to insist that she’d rather stand when Luna spoke from beside her.

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea Professor.”

Umbridge’s eyes flashed with anger that was poorly hidden, though Ginny figured that she probably just didn’t bother masking her fury now that they were behind closed doors in her office with nothing but those ridiculous kitten plates for company.

“Miss. Lovegood-“

“The chairs are surrounded by wrackspurts, Ginny can of course sit if she wants to but I would prefer not to.”

Ginny couldn’t resist a smile at that, Luna was always defying awful people and the majority of the time nobody knew she was doing it; it was one of the things that Ginny admired the most about her.

Umbridge made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sneer and Ginny had to clench her fists as to not reach for her wand.

Ginny was forced to remind herself that Umbridge was still a Professor even if Umbridge is the devil she could not attack her, at least not in ways that Ginny couldn’t prove were purely accidental.

“Fine” Umbridge stated in a way that meant it was not fine at all and she walked behind her desk but she didn’t sit down either, “Now I presume you two ladies know why you’re here.”

Ginny and Luna looked at each other for a few seconds, speaking silently with their eyes as they often did.

Neither of them could recall any reason why Umbridge would call them to her office unless she knew they were involved with the D.A. but if she had any proof the D.A. existed then surely Harry would be standing here with them or instead of them.

“I’m afraid we don’t know Professor.” Ginny says, her voice light and her smile thin

Umbridge let out a long drawn-out sigh that almost had Ginny rolling her eyes to the back of her head.

And here she thought Draco Malfoy held the title of Drama Queen at Hogwarts with Zacharias Smith or Lavender Brown in second but apparently Umbridge surpassed them all by a mile.

“You both are here because I received some disturbing news from a member of the inquisitorial squad yesterday afternoon regarding you both.”

Umbridge looked expectantly at them but Luna and Ginny merely blinked back.

Umbridge laughed airily, “I invited you here today to clear what I am sure are only rumours because as I’m sure you’re aware if this information is true, you two would be in an extreme amount of trouble.”

“Just what are being accused of Professor Umbridge?” Ginny asked, barely concealing the boredom in her voice.

There are plenty of things she would rather have been doing than being interrogated by Professor Umbridge; sneaking into the kitchens to get food, making out with Luna, training with the D.A., cuddling with Luna, studying for her Transfiguration test the following week, spending time with Luna when not in the presence of a despicable toad-like professor and so on and so forth.

Professor Umbridge locked eyes with Ginny and held her gaze for a long moment.

“You are aware of the educational decree number 31 I take it Miss Weasley?”

Ginny fought the twist in her stomach at the disgust of such a decree and the knowledge of what was coming next and internally began battling to prepare for it.

“Yes of course Professor. Boys and girls are not permitted to be within 8 inches of each other.”

“And pray tell Miss Weasley why would I enact such a decree might you think?”

Biting back a smart answer, Ginny instead replied, “I’m not certain Professor.”

Umbridge tilted her head and smiled condescendingly, “I did it as to not distract our students from their schoolwork which is of course the very reason why you are attending this school, to get your education.”

Ginny was very tempted to tell this toad that she was only here to play quidditch but figured that might wind her up in detention for life and she’d heard rumours of what this vile creature did to students who got detention with her and Ginny would rather not suffer through that, she’d much rather punish Umbridge in subtle ways in which she could never get caught.

“So” Umbridge said, standing up a bit straighter, “What do you have to say for yourselves then?”

Once again, Ginny and Luna turned to each other, confusion evident in both of their eyes but unfortunate understanding as well.

“Professor” Luna said her voice still as quiet as ever and Umbridge had to step forward and lean closer to hear her, “If you are implying we have broken this decree then I’m afraid this information you were given was incorrect. Ginny and I haven’t been within eight inches of any boy since that decree went up; we’ve even switched seats in classes so we’re beside each other and not the boys we used to sit beside.”

“But you’ve been within eight inches of each other” Umbridge did not phrase this as a question and Ginny wondered just how much this woman knows about her relationship with Luna.

Ginny’s entire body tensed up at her words and it took everything in her not to draw her wand and cast the deadliest bat bogey hex on this beast than ever before.

“We’re two girls” Ginny forced herself to say in a calm voice, “We are not a girl and boy, we did not break your decree-“

“I thought it was implied that girls should not be fraternising with each other!” Umbridge voice rose and she had to pause to take a breath to lower it, “This decree was to stop romantic relationships getting out of hand, I thought I didn’t need to specify that of course same sex relationships are also out of bounds and-“

“Out of bounds?” Luna asked and Ginny turned to her in worry when she heard Luna’s voice wasn’t quiet anymore, instead it was high pitched and unfamiliar.

There was something in her voice that Ginny has never heard before and when she looked at Luna’s eyes directed directly at Umbridge, Ginny could see that it was rage.

“Our relationship is out of bounds? You did not decree it so therefore we are not breaking any school rules or ministry laws.” Luna continued, her eyes never leaving Umbridge’s

“Just because there aren’t written rules doesn’t mean the ministry or I approve-“

Luna opened her mouth and Ginny could tell whatever furious words that were about to come out of her mouth were things that Luna would later regret because Umbridge would make sure of it.

“Forgive me Professor” Ginny said quickly, “But if we haven’t broken any rules by being in a relationship, by being within 8 inches of each other, holding hands and even kissing on occasion in public then I don’t see why your opinion on our relationship matters.”

“Because it’s-“

“Wrong?” Luna asked her voice calmer but clear and pointed as she spoke every word slowly, “You do realise half the people on the Wizengamot are part of the LGBT+ community? Including our headmaster? I presume you read his coming out article in the daily prophet in 1954? I certainly have. It’s marvellous if I say so myself. And my father and mother attended the wedding of Madam Bones, head of department of magical law enforcement. I’ve met her wife, she’s a lovely woman. I wonder what they’d have to say about this. Because like you said the ministry doesn’t approve, yet they’re both members of the Wizengamot and as I’m sure you are aware the ministry passed same sex marriage over a century ago.”

When Luna stopped speaking, her voice was ragged but her face was determined and fierce. Looking at her, Ginny’s heart swelled with the upmost pride and if it was possible to fall even more in love with her than she already was, it might have happened right at that moment.

Forcing her eyes to look back at Umbridge, Ginny almost smirked when she saw the rage in her eyes and the cold hard white of her knuckles on her desk.

“Miss. Lovegood, I am not by any means saying your…relationship is wrong. I just don’t want the other students to be distracted.”

“And they won’t be.” Ginny said taking Luna’s hand in hers and realising Luna’s hands were trembling. “It’s far less distracting for students to see two girls holding hands or kissing than to see a group of a certain squad interrogating first years and using their power to their advantage.”

“Miss Weasley I’m afraid I’m not sure what you’re implying.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes, “I think you do. And by all means declare another decree where you say two people of the same sex can’t be within 8 inches of each other, fine. But know that the ministry will not be pleased as it goes against school protocol of no discrimination. Homophobia is discrimination as I’m sure you’re aware. But like I said if you’re so insistent on not letting your students be distracted then I understand” Ginny smiled “But there will still be non-binary students, genderfluid students and countless others who don’t fit into any binary that will still be standing close together and touching and kissing.”

Umbridge swallowed hard and doesn’t try and hide her glare that she sends Ginny’s way.

“Nevertheless Miss Weasley, none of this changes the fact that a member of the inquisitorial squad saw you and Miss Lovegood yesterday…fondling each other in public.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow and now that the toad mentioned it, she does remember Crabbe walking by and making some rude comment when Ginny hugged Luna in the corridor after lunch yesterday before they separated for class.

“Hugging is fondling now? Friends hug all the time, why does it matter with us?”

“Because apparently you’re in this ridiculous relationship!” Umbridge almost shrieked “If you don’t put a stop to this I’ll-“

“What’ll you do?” Ginny asked, her voice rising threateningly but it lowered once she felt Luna squeeze her hand, “You’ll write home to my parents? To Luna’s father? Luna’s dad already knows, my father would think it’s excellent, they’ve always got along and my mother would be thrilled to hear I’ve someone in my life who loves me and she will probably start planning to wedding instantly. You’ll tell my head of house? Or the headmaster? They’re also both members of the LGBT+ community, they gave a speech about it last year before the yule ball, I don’t think either of them will punish us and they can’t even if they wanted to, it’s against school policy and ministry law. Hugging a friend isn’t against the rules, hugging another girl isn’t against the rules and I won’t stop hugging Luna even if you do make another decree specifically saying I’m never to hug her or anyone else in this castle ever again.”

“Are you saying you’d outwardly disobey a school rule approved by the minister of magic himself?”

Ginny shrugged, “You’re outwardly trying to ruin my relationship, shame me for my sexuality and take my rights away from me so yes I suppose that is what I’m saying.”

Umbridge and Ginny stared at each other for a long moment, each silently daring the other to say another word.

Finally Umbridge walked around the table and towards them, Ginny braced herself for whatever punishment was coming and refused to let herself apologise for it or regret it but nothing came, no hex, no blood drawn from her hand, instead Umbridge stomped past them to her office door, opened it and gestured hastily for them to leave.

“Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, I advise you to think about what I’ve said.” The sickly sweet tone to her voice was gone and all that was left was Umbridge’s true ice cold words.

Ginny heard a small, almost inaudible snort come from Luna but to Umbridge she merely said “Goodbye Professor” before walking out of the room lightly as if she were floating. 

Ginny followed her and when she passed Umbridge, she smiled tightly and said,

“I advise you to think about what I said also.”

The door slams shut behind her but Ginny was wearing a bright smile and when she met Luna’s eyes, she only smiled wider at the love and pride in Luna’s stunning blue eyes and took her hand in hers once more. 

No decree went up about same sex relationships or two girls or two boys standing less than 8 inches away from each other.

The next decree went up two days later and it was something meaningless about all students must keep their uniform impeccable at all times and the next one after that is just as pointless.

No later than a week after their little chat, Ginny gets a detention from Umbridge for supposedly talking back in class while Luna gets house points taken from her for showing up late to her DADA class even though she was two minutes early.

Ginny showed up to her detention that Friday and let out a sigh of relief when she saw McGonagall sitting at the desk.

An hour later when she’s doing the small bit of work McGonagall assigned her and nibbling at the biscuits McGonagall silently gave her, Ginny accepts that this might not be a victory but it’s probably as close to a victory as she’ll get with that toad of a woman, Umbridge.

And if someone happened to have slipped a potion into Umbridge’s tea that morning that caused rashes to sprout all along her arms and neck…well that was simply just a happy coincidence.


End file.
